Tarde
by Kassy Solis
Summary: ¿Qué esperabas?, que la vida la alejara de ti, ahora ella regresa a lo que alguna vez fue contigo, ¿Ahora que harás?, ya es demasiado "Tarde"… primer lemon desde el cap 3 en adelante/ KxC/ ligero KxM, SxC, inspirada en la canción de Ricardo Arjona Tarde!


New Story, Casi sonfic

Capítulo 1

¿Qué esperabas?, que la vida la alejara de ti, ahora ella regresa a lo que alguna vez fue contigo, ¿Ahora que harás?, ya es demasiado **"Tarde"…**

"Justamente Ahora,

Irrumpes en mi vida

Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina

Tarde como siempre

Nos llega la fortuna"

La nieve caía suavemente por las calles de aquella ciudad, blanca y pura; como le gustaría lanzarse sobre ella y jugar como cuando era un niño, pero ahora le es imposible, ya no puede, es demasiado **"Tarde"** para eso, Kid no puede dejar a su esposa una vez más esperando en el café donde tienen acostumbrado comer; pero allí estaba la nieve, y el la ve caer como roció en la mañana, tierna y provocativa, tan añorada por él, pero ya no puede hacer nada, llegara **"tarde"** de nuevo, como siempre suele hacerlo.

Un caminar tardío, tan lento como las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera, lo llevan paso a paso, caminando como siempre, tan lento como la caída de la nieve; su pecho duele, el frio del aire quema sus pulmones y garganta, mientras que sopla sus manos congeladas por la falta de guantes, siempre salía **"Tarde"** y los olvidaba en casa.

La puerta del café se abrió lentamente, mientras que las campanillas sonaban en reclamo al intruso que se acerca, mira el lugar de nuevo, como todos los días lo hace, y como siempre, ha llegado **"Tarde"**, miro a su alrededor, viéndola de nuevo como todas las mañanas, las mismas mañanas en las cuales él llegaba **"Tarde"**.

Ella está allí, su cabello rubio recogido en una cola alta, es extraño, ahora acostumbraba a traerlo suelto, ella se percató de su llegada y fijo sus orbes verdes sobre las estrellas color Ocre de Kid, sobre esos penetrantes ojos que le quitaron el aliento unos cuantos años atrás, llegaba otra vez con su cabello azabache, su sus facciones finas, su mirada inexpresiva y el cansancio por haber llegado **"Tarde"**.

Ella lo vio tan joven, tan informal, cosa que jamás hacía, mientras ella trataba de mostrarse a su altura siempre, pero ese día era diferente, estaba tan casual, tan distinto a él, una chaqueta, camiseta, vaqueros, se veía tan joven y apuesto, en cambio ella, tan formal, esperándolo en la misma mesa de todos los días, aspirando el olor del café que suele pedir cada que vez que él llega **"Tarde"**.

Él se dio cuenta de su mirada extrañada, se sentó junto a ella con la vista perdida en la vitrina que daba hacia la calle de aquel local, ella lo observo un momento y tomo un sorbo de su taza, esperando que el tomara la iniciativa y comenzara a hablar, hablar como en los días en los que él no llegaba **"Tarde"**.

El mesero se acercó, tomando su orden, Kid tan serio como siempre ordeno algo que en un día común pedía, ella se percató de aquello, sin embargo no se inmuto y solo saco una sonrisa casi imperceptible, aunque sabía de antemano que él se daría cuenta de ello, era la misma sonrisa que salía a relucir en los días en que el pedía alguna disculpa por haber llegado **"Tarde"**.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto el al darse cuenta de o ensimismada que estaba su esposa, ella solo lo miro sonriendo de lado, sorprendida, evitando cualquier contacto de sus ojos jade de los ojos dorados de su ahora esposo Kid, sin embargo le inquietaba el porqué de su actuación de esa mañana, parecía que el clima de aquel frio día le había afectado a Kid, no pudo más, de sus labios salieron solas las palabras, tan suaves como el aroma de su café.

-Un vaso de Whisky y un cigarrillo, es bastante raro- Suspiro hondamente tomando un sorbo de café -¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

El sonrió de lado mientras tomaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía, aspirando el humo que ahora calentaba sus órganos internos, miro nuevamente a la vitrina de aquel café, mientras que unas manos intrusas arrancaban aquel cigarrillo de sus labios, dirigiéndolo a su boca finamente pintada de color carmín, aspirando el humo como alguna vez Kid lo había hecho.

-¿No se suponía que eso hacía daño? – Kid fijo su vista en su mujer, con un gesto entre serio y sorprendido, ella rio por lo bajo mirándolo suavemente.

-¿Enserio? Yo no recuerdo haber escuchado eso –En la miro, tomando en su mano aquel vaso de whisky, mientras que su cabeza daba una pequeña negativa

-Jamás cambiaras Maka.

El vaso de whisky se fue acercando a sus labios, en tan solo unos segundos aquel liquido invadiría su sistema, pero entonces vio algo que lo dejo sin aliento. Sus pupilas se dilataron, mientras que en la parte de afuera de aquel café se dibujaba la silueta de una chica, no podía ser real, era injusto, era algo que él no deseaba ver, el vaso de whisky callo de nuevo a la mesa sin siquiera tocar los labios de Kid.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras que sus orbes dorados afilaban su vista, necesitaba ver si era real, si era ella, aquella que se fue y ahora llegaba, cuando ya era demasiado **"Tarde"**…

Ese cuerpo de ensueño, ese cabello tan peculiar, esa cara de ángel que hace mucho tiempo tuvo entre sus manos, y que ahora llegaba luego de que él ya tenía una familia, el, la seguía observando, pero ella no se percató de aquello, fue entonces que no pudo reprimir un murmullo, haciéndolo pronunciar un nombre que hacía más de 5 años no quería pronunciar…

-Chrona…

¿Review?


End file.
